


Break my heart

by Rosiewrites13



Category: z nation
Genre: 10k is kind of a dick, Angst, F/M, Not A Happy Ending, OR IS IT, dun dun dunnnn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiewrites13/pseuds/Rosiewrites13
Summary: Rylee and 10k are fighting, but Rylee doesn’t know why he hates her. When he finally snaps and screams at her, what did Rylee do?





	1. Chapter 1

Rylee sighed. 10k had been avoiding her for almost two weeks. She had almost died because of his refusal to even look in her direction, thankfully Addy piked the Z before he could chow down on her. That had been Rylee’s breaking point. She and 10k were going to talk, whether he wanted too or not.

“Alright, we’re making this house our home for the night. Doc, you’re on first watch.” Doc nodded at warrens words, he knew the kids had to rest, otherwise they would be in trouble. Rylee smiled to herself, this is the night her plan was going to go into action.

“I’ll go scavenge for supplies!” She brightly offered. Warren grimaced, not wanting to split up but also knowing they needed more supplies.

“Alright, 10k, go with Rylee and find food, water and hopefully fuel, we’re running on fumes of fumes.” Rylee internally rejoiced. Her eyes darted over to 10k and he was gaping, almost like he was trying to protest, but deciding not to, shouldering his rifle he nods. Walking past Rylee he almost stomps out. “Hey Ry?” warren whispered, Rylee turned around, “Fix whatever you did to piss him off. Even I’m getting tired of his pouting.” Rylee now gaped. She did nothing. Nodding anyway, she trudged after 10k.

“10k!” She called, running to his side. Ignoring her, he kept looking forward. She snapped. “LISTEN YOU CHILD! YOU CAN’T JUST IGNORE ME! IF YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH ILL LEAVE BUT IM NOT FUCKING DYING BECAUSE YOU HAVE A TANTRUM! TALK TO ME FOR FUCKS SAKE!” His head snapped toward her, not expecting her to yell. Taking a calming breath she continued. “Addy had to save me, Warren is blaming me, and Doc won’t even look at me. You hating me is ruining me. Just tell me to leave and I will, but just,” she took in a shuddering breath, “stop ignoring me.” With all the anger gone, the sadness took over and tears were threatening to spill over. 10k was fuming. Pure unadulterated hatred flooding his veins. 

“You are annoying.” He hissed. “You are Murphy but not useful. You rely on us to save you. You are nothing.” Rylee took a step back, as if he had physically attacked her. “You’re attempting to be Cassandra and it isn’t working. You will never replace her.” He growled. 

“10k…” she whispered, reaching out for him. Her chest was aching. She had never tried to replace Cassandra. She never met her, but she knew how much she meant to 10k. She was just trying to be his friend. 

“Don’t touch me. Let’s just get this mission over with. I want to leave.” Shrugging away from her hands he walks into town, almost stomping. Rylee was frozen in her tracks. She couldn’t make herself move after him. Holding onto her bag, all of her supplies were in there. Biting her lip, thinking of Addy and Doc, Warren, And even Murphy. Not wanting to just ditch them. /you’re annoying/ echos through her head. Tears spilling down her cheeks, she decided to turn around and leave. She can find food on her own. 10k hasn’t even looked back. If he did, she would drop to the ground. His words hurt more than any physical blow she had ever taken. 

Finally finding her legs she ran as fast as she could into the trees. Away from delta X-ray delta. Away from 10k. Away from the stupid mission, the death mission. 10k’s words ringing around her head, almost disorienting her. She could hear snarls and growls everywhere but she couldn’t see. It was like she had a blindfold on. Taking out her knives she continues running. She just had to get away. She doesn’t know what direction she’s going in. But she had to get away. A small voice in the back of her head reminded her the group would come looking. She had to throw them off her trail. 

She would continue thanking god for the gift he gave her that day. Up ahead was a zombie who looked, almost exactly like her. Rylee took a page out of Murphy’s book and quickly went to investigate. The zombie was stuck, so this would be easier (she hoped), taking out her spare clothes, she undressed and redressed herself. Undressing a Z was not on Rylee’s bucket list but she could cross it off now. Taking her knife she cuts off her hair, leaving only her regrowth in, she went from having long blonde hair to short brown hair. Feeling satisfied she helps the zombie get out of its mess, and with only minor difficultly she directed it in the direction of delta X-ray delta. (And by minor difficultly that means she ran for half a mile and hid until the z wandered off in the direction of the house)

Picking up her bag, she sighs. She had a nice time with them, but she couldn’t stay with 10k. He hurt her in ways she couldn’t describe. And it would be easier for them, one less mouth to feed. Turning around she continues running through the dense bush, hoping to be far away by the sundown. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Where are they?” Addy murmured, Rylee and 10k were an efficient pair, even though 10k had been weird lately. Even with the awkwardness, it shouldn’t take them hours to scout.

“We give them one more hour, and then we go looking.” Warren finally decided. Not wanting to act on her heart alone and make a mountain out of a molehill, logically she knew things happened, but emotionally she wanted to go out, guns blazing and make sure her kids were alright.

“Wait!” Doc exclaimed. Addy and Warren immediately tensed up, both reaching for their weapons. “I see 10k! He has a lot of stuff!” running out of the house they go help 10k carry in his latest find.

“Where’s Rylee?” Addy whispered under her breath. Worry taking over her again. 

“10k?? Where’s Rylee??” Addy demands. “What happened to her?? Where is she?” She couldn’t lose Rylee. She was her best friend. 10k shrugged. 

“She ran off into the woods.” Was all he said as he loaded the food and water back onto the truck. “I could gas too, I’ll go get it, there was too much to carry by myself.” He attempted to turn around but Warren grabbed him. 

“She ran off? And you didn’t go after her?” Raising an eyebrow, she didn’t believe that’s all that happened. 

“I was tired of her. She was annoying, and trying to replace Cassandra. I didn’t want to be around her, we had a fight, and she left.” He deadpanned. Addy recoiled. 

“I can’t believe you…” She whispered. Even Murphy looked upset, and mildly impressed. 

“I didn’t go after her because I had the mission. If she wants to leave. So be it.” He said coldly. Staring into warrens eyes. As they had the stare down, Murphy’s sixth sense started prickling. 

“Hey guys…” he trailed off. Staring at the Rylee Z coming their way. “I guess it wasn’t successful.” Turning around, Addy starts crying. The entire group freezes. Logically they know what they need to do but they just, can’t believe they didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye. 

“I can’t kill her…” Addy whispered through the tears. Turning around she pressed a knife into 10k’s chest. “You’re the reason she is a zombie. The least you can do is mercy her.” She said with absolute venom in her voice. The entirety of delta X-ray delta looked shocked. Especially 10k. Addy walked back into the house and retreated to the basement. Doc, Warren and Murphy all nodded. Leading the way Warren looks sadly at Rylee. They lost an amazing fighter, and a wedge was now stuck in the group. Each sitting in their respective areas of the house, they mourned. Grief came with the territory of survival. But it didn’t make it any easier. 

10k watched helplessly as Rylee- no a Z, stumbled toward him. It was one of those moments where he felt regret. He was just so tired of Rylee trying to be like Cassandra (or maybe she was just trying to show you she cared about you) a small voice in his head supplied. His heart twisted. He had gotten the only other person who cared about him like that killed. All because he had…a tantrum. “Rylee-“ he choked out. “I give you mercy.” Plunging the knife into her head he starts crying. Sobs wracking his body as he mourns her. He doesn’t feel like he has the right too, but he does. 

An hour later he stumbles into the house. Barely awake, his face red and his eyes puffy. Warren feels her heart twinge for the boy. Before she could even offer comfort he was up the stairs, most likely In the attic or on the roof by now. Warren sighed. This mission just got so much more difficult.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy can’t sleep. Something about Rylee’s death just isn’t sitting right with him

Murphy sat down. Deep in thought. He knew better than to try and tease anyone, losing Rylee was a devastating blow, but, he couldn’t pin the feeling he had. The Z didn’t feel like Rylee. It looked like Rylee but… Murphy was almost certain it wasn’t her. This wasn’t his grieving mind playing tricks on him either, he liked her sure. But he wasn’t getting tricked. 

But why would she run away? Biting his lip he shifts in his seat, for once he wasn’t in deep sleep like the others. He couldn’t get this out of his mind. Why would she run away. What could 10k have possibly done to warrant her running away, risking her neck to put her clothes on a Z. Was she stupid? 

No. She wasn’t. She was smart, too smart for her own good. She knew if she just ran off they would follow. Eventually finding her. Because Warren and Addy would have never given up on her. Using a Z decoy- huh. Murphy smirked to himself. /taking a page out of my book kid?/ She executed it even better than he had. Now Murphy had hit a roadblock. Should he tell Warren? Or should he let Rylee just… do whatever she has planned. 

Would Warren even believe him if he told her the Rylee Z was a decoy? If he was being honest with himself, probably not. He can’t risk her wrath or Addy’s for ‘toying’ with her feelings. He appreciated his slight freedom. Tossing and turning to get comfortable he couldn’t. Sighing loudly he sat up. 10k should be awake. Maybe he could ask him- nah. The kid would probably try and shoot him. Huffing he threw himself back down. 

Everyone knew Rylee had her issues. Addy knew it the best. Addy was Rylee’s body guard, especially since 10k had given her the cold shoulder, 10k knew Rylee was sensitive. So it just didn’t make sense. 

“Murphy. Could you stop groaning? I’m trying to sleep.” Warren gritted out. Not happy about being awoken by Murphy. Murphy rolled his eyes. Fine. Pushing all the thoughts of Rylee out of his mind he pulled the cover he found over his shoulders. He’d figure this out at a later date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Long time no write!  
> For the life of me I haven’t been able to write lately. So I forced myself to write a small bit. Hopefully that’ll help.


End file.
